


We Lifted This House

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, GTA AU, M/M, Pairings Mentioned in Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not hearing me."  Joel looked steadily at Bruce.  "I don't con my crew."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lifted This House

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> moments from each pairing of crewhaus - implied potential OT7, includes Bruce Greene/James Willems, Joel Rubin/Lawrence Sonntag, Adam Kovic/Joel Rubin, mention of Adam Kovic/Joel Rubin/Bruce Greene, and some flirting between other pairings.

"Hm," was the only comment Bruce offered.

"Hm?" Adam repeated. "That's all you've got?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm not here to interfere with your process."

Adam frowned skeptically. "That's exactly what you're here to do."

"Nope." He picked up the blueprints Adam had been scribbling on. "It's not a _bad_ plan."

"But?"

"But what if we hit this one too?" He tapped the next building over.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, sure," he said. He looked up at Bruce, only to realize that his smile was excited rather than teasing. "Wait, you're serious."

Bruce clapped him on the back, beaming. "Think bigger, Kovic."  
_______________

"Not your blood, is it?"

Adam didn't put a bullet into the guy blinking at him from the doorway, but it was a near thing. He breathed out, letting the gun drop. "Sorry," he said. "My friend - "

The guy shrugged. "Peake," he explained. "Roommate." He held his hand out, like he thought Adam was going to hand over his gun. Adam's grip tightened. Peake looked unimpressed. "You want that cleaned off while it's still fresh, or what?" 

"I'm - " 

"Go shower." Peake's hands were expertly competent as he took and started dismantling the gun. "I've got this."  
______________

Smoke kicked up from the tires, lit by the tail lights as the car spun to a halt, Spoole's face peeking out.

"Ride?" he offered, like he thought Bruce might have something better to do. 

Bruce tumbled in, shooting behind him, unnecessarily yelling, "Go, go!" as Spoole was already peeling away.

"That got messy!" he said, sounding delighted, and Bruce laughed, propping himself out the window to watch a police chopper slam full force into a building.

"Thanks," he said, settling back into his seat.

Spoole beamed. "Anytime," he said, like this was the most fun he'd had in weeks.  
______________

"Don't play me, Joel."

Joel recognized Bruce's serious face, but his voice was pure exhaustion. "Hey." Joel reached out, touching a hand to Bruce's side. "I don't con my crew."

"Sure," Bruce agreed. "But we all know how this liaison thing works, and we all know we're not the only crew you have loyalty to. I'm just saying – "

Joel shook his head, interrupting. "You're not hearing me." He looked steadily at Bruce. "I don't con my crew."

Bruce met his eyes, holding them. "Yeah?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah."

Bruce didn't reply, but his mouth twitched in a tiny smile.  
______________

"JAMES."

"BRUCE." Bruce revved his engine, and James laughed. "Yeah? You gonna take me?" He let his eyes drop to Bruce's car. "In that?"

"Oh, you're on," Bruce said. "Beach?" 

The city was a blur of lights and noise around them until his tires hit sand, sending up a cloud of dust just seconds ahead of Bruce.

"Okay, what'd you do?" Bruce asked as James jumped out and circled to his window, "get Lawrence to rig lights?"

"Nah," James replied, "I'm just better than you," and he leaned in to catch any objection Bruce might have had with a kiss.  
______________

"C'mere, Spoole," James said, tossing open the door to the van and scooping Spoole in, onto his lap. "You get the best seat in the house." Joel laughed, reaching over them to pull the door shut, and Bruce peeled away from the curb, tires screeching under them.

"Hey..." Spoole objected vaguely, but he let his arm fall comfortably around James's neck.

"Maybe next time you should think twice before blowing up your car," James suggested.

"I did!" Spoole objected. James wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him steady. "I thought twice, and both times it was a good idea!"  
______________

It was almost always them on late nights, Lawrence hunched over his computer, Matt in the workshop. Sometimes there was Bruce at his desk with a bottle and an account book, or Spoole in his garage, but most nights it was them, quiet and companionable. Lawrence would make a second cup of tea and leave it for Matt. Matt would shut off the lights when he left, nudging Lawrence to wake up from on top of his keyboard. They'd offer help, some nights, the rough nights, and end up laughing at how deeply unsuited they were for each other's work.  
______________

"Hey, so if it comes up while you're chatting up this guy," Spoole said, leaning casually beside Joel, "think you could charm an Adder out of him for me?"

"For you?" Joel asked. He leaned to bump Spoole's shoulder with his arm. "I'll get you a whole _fleet_ of Adders." 

Spoole looked pleased, but he made a face. "Please don't," he said. "Then I'll have to give one to Adam."

Joel laughed. "I'll do my best," he promised. "And if that doesn't work, I imagine you'll boost whatever he's driving on our way out."

"That's the plan!" Spoole said brightly.  
______________

"So we have to take out the security stations here, here, and here," Lawrence explained, pointing them each out. "Spoole will be near this one with the getaway car, and Joel will be done upstairs by that point, so those are taken care of…"

"Which leaves the one by the gate," James finished. "So you're trying to, what? Hack it remotely?"

Lawrence shrugged. "I don't see much of an option."

"I mean." James grinned. "I could rig it to blow on my way in."

Lawrence sighed. "You can't fix everything with explosions."

"No," James admitted, "but I can fix this."  
______________

"So, what do you think?" Joel asked as Matt adjusted his wire. "Would you take a deal from me?" He struck a seductive pose, and Matt smiled without looking up.

"You look..." he trailed off. "Good."

" _Good?_ That's all I get?" When Matt looked up, Joel could see that he was flushing attractively. Joel winked. "I'll take it."

Matt reached to trace his fingers along the edge of Joel's collar, and Joel caught him ducking his head and grinning at the way Joel couldn't quite keep from shivering at the feeling of his fingers quick and warm against his skin.  
______________

"Would you – " Adam's fingers went tight against James, trying to hold him steady as his other hand rifled through the first aid kit, "sit _still_?" 

James craned his neck, trying to see past Adam. "Bruce…" he began. Adam gave a low noise of disapproval.

"Bruce is a big boy," he said. "He can take care of himself." He looked up sharply at James. "Unlike some of us."

"Hey," James objected. "I am _definitely_ a big boy." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and enjoyed the way Adam couldn't quite keep a straight face, his eyes crinkling up with a smile.  
______________

"Here." Matt's fingers reached to effortlessly take the gun from him. "Let me see that."

"Hey..." James protested, but let himself lean in as Matt checked the weapon over. "Look, it wasn't the equipment, I just missed."

Matt looked at him sideways, hands stilling. "Don't do that." From anyone else, the words would be light, mocking.

"Wasn't really my intention," James mumbled. Matt pressed their knees together, just below where the bandage from the bullet graze was tight and uncomfortable on James's skin. 

"Good," he said mildly, and James watched as he carefully checked over the gun, just in case.  
______________

It was barely even a conversation anymore, just a questioning look, a nod of the head, and Bruce would know that he'd be able to find Peake in a corner of the workshop, gloves on, working over a bag. They fought well together, somehow balanced, and it was almost a relief to let his fists go. James was the muscle of the crew, but Bruce was the brawler, the first one to get in a guy's face, fuck him up, and Peake would meet each hit solidly, giving them right back like he knew exactly what Bruce was looking for.  
______________

"Joel," Lawrence said patiently, not looking up.

"Lawrence," Joel replied, leaning in to kiss him again, this time on the other cheek. 

Lawrence sighed, ducking away. "Look, if you don’t want everything to be a disaster tomorrow, you're going to have to let me finish." He didn't have to look at Joel to know he was pouting. He sighed. "Come here." He reached up and dragged Joel down, kissing him deeply. "Five minutes."

Joel wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll be waiting for you." He was halfway down the hall before he added, "I meant naked, in case you didn't catch that."  
______________

"Hiding?" Sean asked from under the car, watching Matt flop down onto the couch in the corner. Matt shook his head, then shrugged. Sean waved a hand. "S'all yours," he assured him, and went back to work.

Matt was still there when he emerged, curled up with a tablet, and he looked faintly startled by Sean's appearance, like he'd forgotten he was there. He smiled, though, taking in the way Sean's hair had ruffled up without his hat, the smears of grease on his hands and cheeks, and he scooted over, making room for Sean to curl up beside him.  
______________

"No, come back, I'm – " Joel stretched for the helicopter like he could reach it, like he thought Adam was going to wheel around and pick him up, and James laughed, stepping forward to run his fingers over the exposed skin at Joel's waist.

"Need a ride?" he offered, and Joel squirmed away, giggling.

"Hey!" he objected. James grinned, keeping his hands against Joel's waist, tickling him until Joel was tucking himself against him, laughing helplessly. "I'm not getting on that bike of yours."

"That's fine," James agreed amiably, and tickled him some more. "I can do this all day."  
______________

"No," Bruce mumbled abruptly, pushing off the desk at the light touch of Lawrence's hand. "M'awake."

Lawrence leaned against the desk, smiling indulgently. "Uh-huh. Okay." He nodded at the papers in front of Bruce. "Find anything useful?"

"Have you noticed – " Bruce punctuated the words with a yawn, "how the takes keep getting smaller, no matter how big the job gets?"

"I have noticed that, yeah," Lawrence replied. Bruce slumped sideways into him, closing his eyes again.

"Dunno what to do about that."

"Me neither." Lawrence nudged Bruce lightly. "But something tells me you're not going to fix it tonight."  
______________

"Nope," Spoole said, his voice still calm and cheerful, but sounding a little clipped, a little forced. He waved Lawrence away from his window. "We stick to the plan."

"Look, if you need - "

"I've got this," Joel said, looking pale, but his hands were steady as he pressed them to Spoole's side, red with blood.

Lawrence hesitated.

"Lawrence!" Bruce bellowed from the other car, and he nodded, reaching through the window to give the brim of Spoole's hat a tap. 

"You're good?"

" _Go_ ," Spoole insisted, and Lawrence didn't point out that wasn't much of an answer at all.  
______________

"Tell me we would have taken that job," Lawrence insisted. "That's all you have to do. Tell me, if we picked our own targets, that we still would have gone in there."

Adam wouldn't meet his eyes. "What happened with Spoole, it shouldn't have happened." 

"No," Lawrence agreed pointedly. "It shouldn't have."

"If you're looking for the eject button, door's right over there."

"You know it's not that easy."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, looking at him. "I do know that. And so do you."

Lawrence winced. "Yeah," he agreed. "So...what do we do?"

Adam shrugged, and wordlessly held out his bottle.  
_______________

They watched the sunset, Spoole's feet kicking rhythmically against the side of the building, and it wasn't until dark had completely fallen that he dropped backwards, looking up at the faint stars overhead, and said, "So. Are you ever gonna tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Adam asked.

"That we're leaving."

Adam breathed out a laugh. "How long have you known?"

Spoole shrugged. "Forever."

Adam let his leg bump against Spoole's. "It's not an ultimatum. It's me, and Bruce, and we get it if you guys don't want – "

"How? Where?"

Adam was quiet for a long time.

"We don't know."  
_______________

Joel's hands were sleepy and insistent as they closed around Adam's waist, trying to drag him back into bed. Adam stared down at his phone, painfully loud and bright in the dim hotel room, and he hesitated with his thumb over the screen, letting his other hand drop down over one of Joel's, tangling their fingers together. 

"Hey," he said, "I've got to take this."

"Wh's't?" Joel mumbled. "Bruce? Tell him to come in here."

Adam smiled faintly, but shook his head. "No," he said, trying to keep his voice from sounding quite as disbelievingly hopeful as he felt. "It's...Burnie."


End file.
